This invention relates to a device for mounting a light fixture to a surface, and more particularly, to a device capable of mounting a light fixture to structures having curved or flat surfaces.
Architectural lighting has become increasingly popular as a method of accenting a structure and/or its surrounding landscape. Architectural lighting systems have been used to direct light into a tree from below, known as uplighting, to direct light downward from the tops of trees and eves, known as downlighting, and for other purposes. In such systems, individual lights are positioned in various manners to direct light towards various targets. In some situations, lights are attached to stakes and placed in the ground. In others, lights are attached to trees. Typically, the lights are attached to the trees using screws and nails. While nailing or screwing a light fixture to a tree is a cost efficient method of attaching a light to a tree, it unnecessarily injures the tree and may even result in death of the branch or the entire tree. This may especially be true when the xe2x80x9ctreexe2x80x9d is a tall cactus or succulent. Further, light fixtures that are capable of being attached to a tree may have a base that is shaped differently than the same styled light fixture that is capable of being attached to a wall. As a result, light manufacturers are often required to offer several different bases for use in different applications. Thus, a need exists for a light fixture having a base that can be attached to a tree, or other generally curved surface, without requiring that nails or screws be driven into the tree and that can be attached to either a curved surface, such as a tree, or to a generally flat surface.
In an exemplary embodiment, a light fixture mounting has a body and a base releasably attachable to the proximal end of the body. The base may be shaped to conform to a mounting surface and includes fastening means for attaching the base to the mounting surface. In one embodiment, the fastening means comprises a circular strap retained within a slot or channel formed in the base. The strap has an adjustable diameter which allows the base to be attached to a structure such as a tree, pole or post by encircling the structure with the strap, then tightening the strap around the structure. In a second embodiment, the fastening means comprises at least one bore through which a screw or other fastener may be passed for attachment to a wall or column. In a preferred embodiment, the base is configured both with slots for receiving a strap and bores for receiving screws to allow a single base configuration to be used for different mounting situations. Once the base is mounted on the mounting surface, the body is attached to the base by means of a releasable attachment means such as a bayonet mounting or locking screws inserted through the body into the base. The distal end of the body is adapted for attachment to a light fixture, typically by providing a threaded bore for receiving a threaded mounting post extending from the light fixture.
For mounting on a tree trunk or branch, one end of the strap is released from the base and passed around the structure then is inserted back into the base so that a circle is formed around the structure. A screw or clamp mechanism is used to tighten the strap so that the base is held firmly against the structure. In this application, it is unnecessary to insert a fastener into the trunk or branch so that the tree is undamaged.